


Character Witnesses

by ThePlaceWhereBeautyLies



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: #How I want a court date to go, #Smut, #just kidding, #thought about this instead of sleeping, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePlaceWhereBeautyLies/pseuds/ThePlaceWhereBeautyLies
Summary: Raven's fed up with Jason, and she's going to let him know.
Relationships: Raven/Jason Todd, Raven/Red X (DCU)
Kudos: 54





	Character Witnesses

Raven’s finger twitched as she slammed her empty shot glass back down onto the bar’s grimy counter top. The loud clacking was a quick reminder to the bartender to keep them coming, no questions asked. It was three in the afternoon on a Monday. It wasn’t too early to be drinking, right? Anger filled every inch of her body, burning her so much that it almost hurt. She felt so uncomfortable in her own skin, she just wanted to peel it off.

Another shot down.

She had told herself last time was the last time. And the time before that. And the time before that. Yet, here she was. Letting herself be used again. All because she had a crush. The door to the bar chimed, and a loud scrape reminded her that she wasn’t alone. Her violet eyes were filled with violence as they settled on her unwelcome guest.

“Listen, Sunshine. I told you, that was the last time.” His voice was gruff and smug, and it took all of her willpower to not allow his charm to weasel its way into her mind and derail her train of thought. Hold onto the anger, right.

She took in the dark hair with the white streak, which anyone else might mistake for a calculated change of appearance, after all- it did suit him well. But it was actually a reminder of the hell he had been through. Which, she constantly reminded herself, was why she cut him so much slack. Her eyes roamed his chiseled jawline, and finally those green, green eyes. She always felt herself getting lost in them.

Raven snorted, trying with all of her might to not rip her hair out of her skull. “Right. And I just won the fucking lottery.” Clack. Her stomach roiled and she fought the urge to punch him in his smug, perfect mouth.

“C’mon. Don’t be like that.” His hand extended and landed on her thigh, warmth instantly shooting through her. Momentarily her anger dimmed, before flaring up once more, causing a glass at the end of the bar to shatter. The bartender’s eyes widened in fear as he slipped further away, minding his own business. “I mean it.”

“What? Like you meant it the last three times? I’m fucking done Jason. I’m done. Next time you get caught, you’re going to fucking prison. You think I don’t know the games you’re playing? Who’s a better character witness than a fucking Titan?” Jason’s mouth dropped in shock as she gathered her bag and dropped a wad of twenties on the counter.

As she sauntered outside, her unwelcome guest in tow, the light of day pierced her eyes painfully. Azar, she hated this, every second of it. Court, the pencil skirt, the heels. She was itching to get out of these damn clothes. She felt like everything was suffocating her.

Turning, she started heading home, not trusting herself to fly. Jason followed quietly, hands in his pockets. She could feel his eyes burning into her, and she seethed as she could feel herself become nervous. She hated the fact that his presence did this to her.

“Raven. Please, wait.” Angrily, she turned, shoving him against the brick wall behind the Asian market. He fell back, letting himself become trapped between her petite form and the red brick as he stared down at her.

“You? Are tell me to wait? The audacity.” Her voice was a menacing growl, enough to make any other man snap. He could already see her face flickering between two and four eyes, the demon side of her worming its way out as she fought to keep control. It was cold outside, but the air around them was thick and hot with her rage.

“Please. Just let me explain.” Oh how she just wanted to smack his stupid pretty smile off of his goddamn face.

“What is there to explain? That you’ve used me six times now?” Another flash, and the eyes were there again. His hands shot out, encircling her wrists.

“I got caught on purpose.” Her eyebrows furrowed with even more fury as she tried to make sense of what he was saying. He yanked her deeper into the alley. “I wanted to see you.”

“You made me go out of my way to go to court for you. Six times? That makes no fucking sense. Not to mention, I have no idea how they even let you off six times.” She yanked her hand from his grasp, but her fire was beginning to dim. There was something odd about his expression. She found herself suddenly trapped in between him and the wall, his dark leather jacket hiding her from the world like a cocoon. The faint smell of cinnamon and whisky melted her resolve even more as she battled herself, refusing to look at his face. Her eyes remained fixed on the wall across from them as she tried to maintain her quickly diminishing anger.

“The first time…It was an idea. I had other ways to get out. I was just hoping that you would agree. And then after that…” He ran a hand through his hair and tried to capture her gaze, which she avoided with practiced will power and self-determination. “Look. I was addicted. The minute I saw you in that pencil skirt, I couldn’t stop thinking about all of the filthy things I’ve been wanting to do with you.” Her heart skipped a beat as his voice lowered to her ear.

“Ever since the first moment I met you, I couldn’t stop thinking about you. And then it all went downhill from there. I’ll admit my plan wasn’t exactly the best but…it got me where I wanted to be.” Raven’s breath caught as her eyes connected with his. She was trapped.

“Why?” She whispered, suspiciously. “Why not just ask me like a normal person?” He chuckled, swiping her hair away from her face. He was so close, and so warm. She shivered, feeling a blush wash over her. She wasn’t sure if it was from all of the alcohol, or the close proximity to his well defined chest.

“A low life like me, asking someone as amazing as you? Please, it’s a fantasy and I know it. I just needed to find a way to keep it alive.” His calloused hand cupped her chin delicately, as if she were a flower about to lose all of her petals. She felt magnetized, as if she was being drawn to him, their faces merely inches apart. He sighed, slowly backing away.

“I’m sorry.” He mumbled, defeated. Raven growled, yanking his blue button-up with her hands until he crashed into her.

“Prove it. You owe me.” Standing on her tiptoes, she crushed her lips against his, letting any thoughts in her mind drain away. It was as if he zapped her with lightning. She couldn’t think, couldn’t form a coherent thought as he met her kiss with more passion that she had ever known in her life. She had never known how much she craved for a moment like this until she was in it. His mouth was warm and inviting, moving against hers, drinking her in. Time stood still around them as he threaded his fingers through her hair, sealing her lips to his. Raven thought every inch of her would be torn to shreds and rebuilt with the intensity between them, and she enjoyed every second of it.

Jason’s hands slid down her body, burning her almost painfully with every touch. A moan escaped her lips as he pulled away, moving his lips to her neck. His fingers inched up her thigh towards the edge of her pencil skirt. His eyes looked hungry. She swallowed nervously.

“Thanks for helping me out today.” He murmured into her ear. “They did say that I might need someone to keep an eye on me. Make sure I’m not getting into anything bad.” A faint smile graced Raven’s face as she stared up into his green eyes, breathless.

“That can be arranged.” They both chuckled as he leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
